Arm Wrestling
by BostonFan1993
Summary: After defeating Tommy in an arm wrestling match in the park, Takuya finds himself being challenged by Zoe.


Partially inspired by the season 2 episode of Teasing Master Takagi San (Karakai Jōzu no _Takagi_-_san) _with a TakuyaxZoe twist with Tommy added in because these three are my favorite from the Frontier season. Enjoy!

* * *

**Arm Wrestling**

Tommy and Takuya were arm wrestling at a park picnic table. Tommy was struggling to budge Takuya's arm. From the look on Takuya's face, the older boy was just playing with the youngest of the Frontier-era Digi-destined. After a moment, Takuya slammed down Tommy's hand.

"Aww," Tommy whined.

"I win again Tommy!" Takuya gloated with a big smirk on his face.

"No fair, I'll never be as strong as you," Tommy pouted.

"Oh come on, Tommy, quit acting like a kid. Face it; I'm just older than you. Maybe you'll be able to compete with me in a couple of years," Takuya replied with a chuckle, with a hint of patronizing.

Zoe walked by, hearing two of her friends chatting caught her attention and she walked over.

"Hey, guys, nice to see you here." Zoe greeted. "What are you playing?"

"Oh, hey, Zoe, just having some friendly arm wrestling competition with Tommy." Takuya replied.

"Yeah…friendly…he keeps beating me. It's not fair." Tommy complained.

Takuya laughed. "Tommy, I told you! Maybe in a few years you'll catch up to me." Takuya flexed his left bicep and patted his right hand on it.

"Arm wrestling, huh? Would it be okay if we went a round?" Zoe offered. Takuya and Tommy boh looked up at her.

"Uh," Takuya stuttered. "You want to go a round with me?"

"Mhm," Zoe nodded.

"Umm, sure." Takuya accepted and placed his arm on the table.

Tommy got up from his seat and stood to the side while Zoe took her seat where Tommy was sitting previously, across from Takuya. Zoe placed her arm on the table and locked hands with Takuya.

"Ready…GO!" Tommy called, acting as an official.

Zoe started the match with trying to take Takuya's arm down, but Takuya's arm wouldn't budge. She closed her eyes in an effort to put all her strength in her arms, but Takuya's arm wasn't moving.

"What's this?" Takuya thought to himself. "She's so weak!" Takuya toyed with Zoe, bringing her arm close to the table, but not yet slamming it down. "I mean, even Tommy gave me more of a challenge than she is now. Could she really be this weak? No, of course not! I still remember that headlock Zoe gave me. She definitely does have some strength to her. So this must mean…yes! It just means I've gotten so incredibly strong! It all makes sense! I was able to evolve all the way up to EmperorGreymon. I mean, no offense to Zoe, but that's still two more evolutions more than her. Some of EmperorGreymon's strength must have transferred to me somewhat. That explains how I got so much stronger and so good at arm wrestling! And I'm only 11. Imagine what my strength will be in five years. I'll be the strongest person in the world!" The gogglehead began to imagine himself being honored as the strongest person in the world. A huge smile was across his face.

Zoe then opened her eyes to catch Takuya daydreaming.

"You're so predictable, Takuya, it doesn't take much to inflate that ego of yours." Zoe thought to herself.

"Gotcha," she quietly uttered under her breath. She used this opening to quickly slam Takuya's arm on the table. The thud caught Takuya's attention and snapped him out of his daydream.

"HUH?!" Takuya gasped in shock.

"Zoe wins!" Tommy yelled.

"I win! I win!" Zoe shouted in celebration.

"Wow, Zoe beat you, Takuya!" Tommy said.

Takuya stared on in disbelief before growling through his teeth. "No fair!" He pouted then pointed at Zoe. "You pretended to be weak so I'd let my guard down!"

"Me?" Zoe acted innocently. "No way. You were a tough opponent. It took all my strength from my small girl arms to beat a strong man like you."

"Oh. Ha. Ha, Zoe. Very funny," Takuya groaned, knowing she could tell he was daydreaming the last round. "I know you did that on purpose. Now give me a real round! No funny business."

Zoe couldn't help but chuckle at Takuya's indignant reaction.

"Okay, fine." Zoe placed her arm back on the table.

Takuya locked arms with Zoe, giving as much of a serious game face look he can give. He wasn't going to mess around this time!

"Ready…go!" Tommy called, again acting as the official.

Both Takuya and Zoe made grunting noises as they tried to slam the other's arm down on the table, but neither of them was getting a good advantage. They went on for a full minute before Zoe broke the silence.

"You know, Takuya, with both of us at a stalemate like this…," Zoe began. Takuya was still trying to slam her arm down. "…it's looking less like an arm wrestling match…" Takuya was still focused on trying to slam down Zoe's arm. "…and instead it's…like we're holding hands!"

"Huh?" Takuya looked up at Zoe, blushing red, losing focus on the armwrestling match.

Zoe smiled. The two were again at a stalemate but their hands remained together and not budging to one side or another. They held together completely still for a few seconds.

That is until Zoe slammed Takuya's arm down on the table.

"HUH?!" Takuya gasped in shock again, suddenly remembering they were arm wrestling.

"Zoe wins again!" Tommy yelled.

"I win! I win! I beat Takuya again!" Zoe shouted in triumph.

Takuya started to blush again, staring at Zoe in disbelief that he lost again.

"You want to go again?" Zoe asked.

"I-no, no I don't," Takuya slouched in his seat. He knew that she'll just come up with some other way to beat him as he couldn't straight up win the last round.

"I can't believe you lost to Zoe twice!" Tommy teased Takuya.

"Hey! I beat you Tommy!" Takuya snarled, getting out of his seat. "I beat you like four times today! So you aren't one to talk!"

"Don't act like such a kid, Takuya. Face it; she's just older than you. Maybe you'll catch up to her in a few years!" Tommy laughed again.

Takuya growled and stormed away from the table. Zoe and Tommy shared another laugh at Takuya's saltiness.


End file.
